Beatifull
by luna shinigami
Summary: La guerra paso hace ocho años. Todos cambiaron, ¿Tambien tu Draco?. Si yo cambie mas que lo demas, se lo debo a él y me lo debo a mi. AU Sin magia espero Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

_Beatifull_

[Harry Potter]

Nota: los personajes de Harry Potter no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

**I**

Había llegado a ese lugar víctima de las circunstancias y las malas decisiones tomadas en su adolescencia.

Había llegado a un lugar que le habían enseñado a odiar y a detestar, donde las personas eran supuestamente inferiores y malvadas, que pretendía quitarle su esencia y quemarles vivos.

Había llegado a un lugar donde, en definitiva se iban a quitar todos sus paradigmas sociales.

Apenas pudo sostener abiertos sus ojos grises algunos minutos antes de caer en aquel lugar y escuchar el pequeño llanto de su hijo en su regazo.

II

-¡Scorpius ven aquí! – grito un hombre mayor, de aproximadamente unos cincuenta años, con el azadón en la mano y barrigón – si tu papa te ve, señorito va a darte una zurra de la que no te salvas-

-Anda no seas amargado- dijo bajándose del caballo con apenas ocho cumplidos, acostumbrado a vivir entre ganado y monturas de caballo, yeguas y potrancos- seguro viene el nuevo amo ¿verdad? Arthur-

El hombre solo sonrió a las ocurrencias del pequeño rubio de ojazos como la misma noche sin luna- viene el patrón nuevo y debes estar presentable, dicen que también es inglés como tu papi-

-bah, llevamos tanto tiempo aquí que mi papi ya no es inglés, es americano- rio corriendo llenándose los pantaloncitos de hierba.- ¿All Right, Arthur?-

-All Right, Scorpius- rio de nuevo el hombre caminando detrás del hiperactivo niño, que corría a la casona principal.

Los señores habían vendido para irse, para mejorar su vida en el extranjero y un inglés, había comprado la casona de Texas, con todo y lo que esto llevaba, incluyendo, empleados y claro el mayordomo mayor, el papa de Scorpius.

El viejo hombre sonrió recordando cómo habían encontrado a Draco, un muchachito enclenque que no sabía ni lavar una cuchara, con un bebe en los brazos, su hijo. Seguramente era un niño rico cuya novia le dejo el encarguito y termino allí, en la mitad de la nada, lejos de su país, para no ser la deshonra de sus padres.

Arthur también recuerda, como a Draco se le caía todo, lloraba de impotencia al llanto incesante de Scorpius, como al principio los miraba con furia y aquella mirada fue cambiando paulatinamente por una más amigable.

Era un muchachito inteligente y diligente y pronto aprendió las labores del campo, sobre todo la administración del ganado y los arriados y a los antiguos patrones les gusto su método eficaz de trabajo, al punto que le habían pagado algunos cursitos virtuales y lo habían puesto de administrador y mayordomo principal de la finca, claro manejando los arrieros.

Del chico que llego y del hombre que había ahora, no había nada.

El chico era prepotente con ínfulas de principito inglés, el hombre de ahora, era un hombre trabajador que no temía cocinar o lavar la loza, que estaba bien si le tocaba ordeñar las vacas o ir a llevar el almuerzo a los arrieros.

El hombre de ahora se había ganado el amor incondicional de los trabajadores de la gran casona, que ahora cambiaria de nombre gracias al cambio de dueño, gracias a la maldita economía.

**III**

-¡pero señorito! No es justo que los patrones se hayan ido- dijo una muchachita de no más de quince años.

-Merry- le advirtió Draco acomodando su traje – la situación no esta buena, económicamente estamos en una burbuja que pronto iba a reventar, era obvio que los patrones iban a vender y salir de nuevo a buscar una mejor oportunidad y la ventaja fue que vendieron pero con la condición de que pudiéramos seguir trabajando para el nuevo patrón- se acomodó el largo cabello rubio que llevaba en una cinta negra.

-pero a mí me gustaban los otros patrones, no uno nuevo que no tiene ni idea de cómo se manejan las cosas aquí en Texas- hizo berrinche que a Draco solo le hizo sonreír-

-Te recuerdo que yo era de aquellos que no tenía ni idea como se ordeñaba una vaca, es mas no sabía que la leche de vaca, salía de allí, de las vacas…- le desordeno el cabello con cariño, cuan alto era, ya que media cerca de 1.80 cm.

Merry sonrió y salió detrás del señorito, que siempre a pesar de ser solo un administrador, parecía más el dueño, por su pasar elegante y ese cabello como si hubieran bajado los rayos del sol.

-Vamos apúrense, hoy llegara el nuevo patrón- ordeno Draco a todo el personal y vio corriendo a ese demonio de cabellos rubios, que muchos llamaban ángel y él llamaba hijo – Scorpius!- le grito viéndole sucio, desordenado y despeinado… maldición ¡sin bañarse!, ya estaba empezando a tener una pequeña migraña.

-No se preocupe señorito, Yo lo Baño- grito Merry y dos empleadas más agarrando al pequeño que solo reía para que lo bañaran.

-Si siguen mimándolo…- les advirtió a todos.

-es un niño. Draco, déjalo ser- le sonrió Arthur que fue a llamar a los arrieros- además eres muy estricto y Scorpius solo tiene ocho años- le advirtió y Draco solo pudo suspirar.

Draco solo suspiro y espero que todo saliera bien con el nuevo patrón y que no sacara a ninguno de patitas a la calle.

**IV**

El avión había aterrizado en el aeropuerto de Houston, se colocó las gafas y bajo con la maleta de mano.

Suspiro.

Estaba tan lejos de su casa, lejos de la culpa, lejos de la vergüenza.

La guerra había terminado y su vida había comenzado, era feliz, hasta que se enamoró de la mujer equivocada. De la esposa del héroe. De su mejor amiga.

Había caído bajo las candentes caderas de Ginny y había perdido, había perdido su vida, su dignidad, todo.

Así que decidió irse, poner mares y océanos de por medio y olvidar al amor y a la vergüenza de paso. Compro en América, un rancho gracias a la recesión, no lo hizo por las vacas y caballos, lo hizo por la posibilidad de poner un herbolario con plantas mágicas y Muggles.

No lo estudio mucho, solo tomo algo de su fortuna y lo hizo.

Solo quería alejarse.

Y solo quería dejar el mundo mágico atrás. Pero las cosas no siempre pasan o suceden como uno lo desea.

¿Verdad?

**V**

El camino fue polvoroso y largo, del aeropuerto al rancho "la esperanza" vaya nombrecito.

La esperanza era lo que necesitaba ahora para iniciar su nueva vida, en un mundo sin magia.

Salió del auto y vio el gran rancho y ¡demonios! Comenzó a arrepentirse, era una gran casona, un rancho inmenso para él solo.

Entro con paso poco seguro y apretó la maleta, estaba a punto de enfrentarse a muggles sin magia pero con una vida por delante en aquellos áridos caminos.

-¡bienvenido patrón!- sonó la voz de doce empleadas y más de quince hombres con botas y sombrero, látigo en la mano y pinta brusca de la gente criada en el campo, alzo su mirada e hizo un pequeño saludo hasta que algo lo obnubilo.

-¡Malfoy!- grito cuando lo vio, le mismo Malfoy de hace ocho años.

Draco abrió sus inmensos y preciosos ojos grises y se acercó a él hombre alto.

-Bienvenido a casa Patrón, Soy Draco Prince, el mayordomo de la casona la esperanza- le miro y se levantó.

Se sonrojo, no pudo evitarlo, Malfoy había dejado los rasgos infantiles y ahora era todo un hombre, como pudo carraspeo un poco y saludo. 

-Soy Neville Longbotton, el nuevo dueño de la esperanza- se presentó quedando prendando un pequeño momento del hermoso rubio con el que alguna vez había estudiado.

Continuara….

*-* Nueva locura lo se xd


	2. Chapter 2

_Beatifull_

[Harry Potter]

Nota: los personajes de Harry Potter no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

**Chapter 2**

**I**

El calor era fuerte en Septiembre, sobre todo en aquella región de Texas.

-¡Patrón mire! Está abriendo la florecita esta- grito un pequeño niño y Neville solo pudo sonreír a las ocurrencias del menor.

-Escorpión, no es la florecita esta, es una clase de orquídea del desierto, difícil de cultivar- le dijo con la paciencia que podía, que realmente era mucha.

Neville había cambiado tal vez mucho físicamente, convirtiéndolo en un hombre alto, con músculos definidos y unos seductores ojos oscuros, pero seguía siendo el mismo chiquillo interior, con la ternura y la paciencia que muchos no tendrían.

-la misma cosa, Patrón- rio el niño de ocho años, a pesar de todo, tratando con cuidado la flor y acercándose para olerla – Huele a sándalo- le aseguro.

-¿Y tú como sabes a que huele el sándalo?- le pregunto.

-Mi papa hace muchas cosas con hiervas, además las hierve y corta cosas para echarlas a un caldero, como las brujas- rio con las manos en la boca – claro que me dijo que él no era una bruja y lo hace para tener un pasatiempo, a veces me enseña a oler las cosas, dice que yo debería tener el don- el pequeño alzo los hombros – pero no me gusta tanto, me gusta más andar detrás de las gallinas y subido en los caballos-

Neville no pudo evitar sonreír ante las ocurrencias del pequeño, despeinándole el cabello rubio, liso, muy liso, mucho más de lo que lo tenía Draco, pero un poco más grueso.

Y hablando de Draco debería darle la cara, llevaba dos meses allí y aun lo trataba a distancia, y el rubio había demostrado ser un buen administrador y bueno con la gente, incluso no lo había visto insultar a nadie.

Suspiro y pensó que Draco Malfoy había cambiado de ser un gillipollas aun buen hombre y él había demostrado ser un héroe a ser un maldito traidor.

Se levantó tomando la mano del niño y salió al rancho donde todos trabajaban afanosamente, muchos le sonrieron, era un patrón joven y dejaba que ellos le guiaran en la nueva aventura.

-Mal.. Draco- le llamo, viendo que Scorpius salía corriendo con su papa.

-oh, lo siento patrón, Scorp suele ser demasiado travieso, no volverá a ocurrir- le dijo mirando con desaprobación a su hijo, y Neville sonrojado negaba.

-No, no, el escorpión es un buen ayudante de botánica, así no le gusten las "matas", no lo retes por eso, es un chico muy bueno y a mí no me molesta…- le aseguro – solo quería saber ¿Qué hay de comer?- dijo de nuevo sonrojándose y Draco solo le sonrió mas sobriamente.

-Hay ternera asada con papas, la señora Sproud lo cocina delicioso, también hay jugo de tamarindo, vaya a tomarse un baño y ordenare que le sirvan la el almuerzo- le dijo Draco y Neville le sonrió como un niño pequeño.

-Gracias Draco, en verdad- le aseguro subiendo, cuando al lado de Draco, Merry silbo.

-que trasero el del patrón, esta para estrujarlo!- rio la muchacha

Draco negó mirando al chica y dándole un coscorrón – en vez de pensar en eso ve y dile a la señora Sproud que el patrón va a bajar a almorzar... y que mande el almuerzo a los empleados de los corrales- le dijo mirando a su hijo con una traviesa sonrisa y se arrodillo a su lado – vas a bañarte solito y a vestirte mi cielo, luego comeremos-

-si papa- dijo Scorp abrazándolo con fuerza y yéndose, Draco sonrió con melancolía, así hubiera sido el padre de Scorpius de pequeño, con esos inmensos ojos negros que lo hacían delirar, pero nadie le quiso, y él se juró amar y adorar a ese pequeño milagro que dejo en él.

-la cena estuvo deliciosa, déjeme decirle a la señora Sproud que cocina mejor que en Hogwarts- dijo Neville mas que lleno y Draco asintió recogiendo los platos – espera Draco siéntate conmigo, comparte una copa-

-usted es el patrón- le recordó el rubio mirándolo aun así sentándose en la derecha de él.

-por Merlín no soy solo el "patrón" nos conocemos hace años, y aun me tratas como si yo… fuera…-

Draco le miro – como si usted fuera mi patrón, así le trato Longbotton, porque es mi patrón, yo trabajo para la esperanza- le recordó – y usted tiene un rango más alto que el mío, debo respetarlo-

-¡No! Es que no eres Draco! No eres el cabron del colegio que se metía conmigo por gordo, idiota y débil!- le grito levantándose- no eres lo que eras, es como ver a otra persona con tu rostro, Malfoy-

El rubio le miro y se levantó a su lado mirándolo – No, ya no soy Malfoy, soy Prince, no soy la sombra del cabron insensible porque todos aprendimos con los golpes de la vida y créeme Longbotton he recibido demasiados como para no cambiar, sino cambiaba seguiría siendo el mismo idiota que cuando era adolescente y no podía, tengo a mi hijo y eso es suficiente motivo para cambiar-

-¿Quién es el padre de Scorpius?- le miro serio el botánico.

-¿Por qué se vino a esconder a América?- le retomo el rubio, y luego negó – nadie quiere que le mencionen su pasado y ambos pasados están mejor así… es más- le tendió la mano el rubio – Mucho gusto soy Draco Prince-

Neville quedo en shock solo unos dos segundos, tal vez tres posiblemente, pero luego sonrió

-Mucho gusto Soy Neville Longbotton y espero ser tu amigo- le aseguro. Ambos rieron y Neville le encanto la sonrisa de Malfoy… digo de Draco, aquella que sonaba como una suave hada de invierno.

_El pasado realmente no importaba, lo que importaba era el presente._

Una noche fue terrible para Neville, había una tormenta bárbara de las pocas habitadas en Texas, tenían alerta de tornado y todos estaban despiertos.

Merry tenía alzado a un lloroso rubiecito mientras Draco y Neville tapiaban las ventanas.

-¡Patrón los caballos de la loma se soltaron!- llego uno de los arrieros- se pueden lastimar con el clima así-

Neville se puso la chamarra - ¿Cuántos escaparon?-

-cuatro, están hacia la loma, allá esta en cerco de allá no pasaran pero el resto de los empleados están haciendo un dique más alto con las bolsas de arena para que no se nos desborde el río-

Justo cuando iba a salir, Draco se hizo a su lado – iré con usted patrón conozco la zona mejor que usted- le dijo el rubio, beso a su hijo y se subió a uno de los jeep del rancho. – ¡Cierren las puertas!- ordeno el mayordomo de la "_esperanza"_

Los caminos estaban resbalosos por la lluvia y no veían bien, además a eso había que sumarle que iban en subida y el auto no tenía la abrasión al suelo.

-¡ALLI!- grito el rubio viendo los caballos tratando de derribar el cerco.

Se bajaron los dos, mientras el agua parecía castigarlos por algún karma del pasado y trataron de calmar a los animales, que estaban azorados por los truenos, calmarlos estaba difícil.

Un rayo cayó cerca y uno de los caballos rompió uno de los cercos partiéndose una pata, el agua caía más fuerte y Neville haciendo uso de su fuerza bruta, agarro los dos caballos sanos para amarrarlos al jeep y al otro miro a Draco como se quitaba la chaqueta y la rompía.

-Mi varita no la tengo y ¿Tu?- le grito Neville al rubio en medio de la tormenta.

Draco solo negó realizando un burdo vendaje sobre la pata del animal, tan negro como lo eran los ojos de Scorpius, tan oscuro como los ojos de su antiguo profesor de pociones.

Y así como un rayo que cayó de nuevo cerca de ellos, para Neville fue un rayo hacia la verdad.

Continuara…

Muchas gracias a aquellos que escribieron y dejaron Rwr y aquellos que leyeron, yo sé que no es una pareja muy popular pero hay voy. Advertencia, este fic no tendrá más de cinco capítulos :P llegaron mis musas crueles y no lo quiero arruinar.


End file.
